Evidence
by Cadaverous Apples
Summary: Draco Malfoy has left some conspicuous evidence on Ginny Weasley's skirt....Drabble. DG. Smutty and mature.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, and the prompt belongs to Lunar Fire.

Evidence

* * *

**Guidelines or Requirements: **Must be Draco/Ginny centered, but can have side pairings. Must contain the following line: "Splotched if you must, (Draco or Ginny), but _not _lumpy!" Must be humorous.

**Length: **300-500 words

**Rating: **Any

**Deadline:** Friday, August 21st.

* * *

Ginny Weasley figured that it was times like these that she could truly be considered a blood traitor. And not in the traditional Slytherin insult of her betraying her pureblood status or some rot like that, but in the sense that she was betraying those who were blood related to her by cavorting with someone like Malfoy.

Given a choice of her family and shagging Draco Malfoy, however, she was probably going to choose the latter option at this particular moment.

_Most likely because of his fingers, _Ginny thought absentmindedly, threading her hand through his feather-thin hair as his delightfully sinful digits rubbed her right _there _in tandem with each thrust. She stifled the moan that threatened to bubble out of her lips like effervescent champagne; they were tucked haphazardly into an alcove off the Charms Corridor, and she could still hear the hum of voices.

"Malfoy," she hissed out between clenched teeth, glaring up at him so hard she was positive for a moment she went cross eyed, staring at his striking features only millimeters away from her own. He managed a smirk, albeit one that he achieved while panting. She pulled harder on his hair.

"_Ginevra,_" he purred, a slight catch on the end indicating just how close he was. Ginny could feel the peak getting infinitesimally nearer, already borderline_ there_ but building in leaps and bounds that were nearly exponentially more. The hand on her hip tightened, bunching in the fabric of her skirt and pushing it up even higher, but Ginny could hardly bring herself to care. She raked her nails across the flat muscles of his stomach, no doubt leaving violently scarlet streaks that would last for days.

She knew it had produced the desired effect when his breath slithered out in a shuddering whisper, caressing her cheek and ruffling her vermillion locks as he pulled out in one smooth motion, pinching down with his fingers at the same time.

His lips smothered her cry, demanding and harsh and oh-so-blissful as she emptied her verbal ecstasy into his mouth as his spurted his out onto her black skirt.

It took minutes for her to recover sufficiently to open her eyes, and another few long moments before she could step away and support her own weight.

Draco didn't bother moving, looking disheveled with his eyes smoldering as he took in her appearance. She glanced down, her mouth falling open in shock as she caught sight of the travesty that was her skirt.

"Thanks a lot for the splotched and lumpy reminder you've left me," she snapped in annoyance. He sneered, arching an eyebrow.

"Splotched if you must, Ginevra, but _not _lumpy," he informed her coldly, the dare entering his voice like a promise. Her eyebrow rose to match his.

"I don't think this is sufficient evidence to support such a claim," she declared challengingly, and the sneer on his face morphed into a smirk seamlessly.

"It appears we need to create more evidence, then."

* * *

Total words: 498.

A/N: Heeeeey. This is (gasp!) Roma, posting something for the first time in quite a few months. I should give a rough little spiel about what's been crackin':

I've joined that DG Forum you've probably heard of. I joined it initially so I could participate in the exchange and get my writing back, but now I'm in it for the social aspect as well, since quite a few of them are really good friends of mine. If you know what I mean.

I'm still in high school (senior year), but I'm doing my freshman year of college at the same time at Alaska Pacific University.

This is just a short thing I've posted. I actually have quite a lot unposted: a Ginny/Lucius fic that's 3/4ths done, half a chapter of _Thunder and Lullabies, _and...the first three pages of a _Mesmerize _chapter. For those of you eagerly awaiting it (or wondering if I've gotten hit by a bus for not updating it), I _am _intending on finishing it. I've decided that finishing it first and then revising it would be the better course of action.

Let me know how you like it. The word limit made me cut quite a bit, so it's kind of down to the bare bones, but I still think I got the important bits across.

How has everyone's lives been going? Review and let me know! (If you're one of my regulars and I care. If you're not, just review anyway.)

Roma


End file.
